Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for processing information for purpose of maintaining a safe working environment through the assessment of risk factors pertaining to workplace hygiene and worker injury, and actions taken on the basis of same.
Description of the Related Art
Factors such as workplace training, other forms of workplace education, and the experience accrued by each individual worker contribute to a worker's individual assessment of workplace risks and dangers. For example, with regard to the operation of a workplace machine, the worker might consider his or her level of experience in deciding whether to operate the machine, whether to not operate the machine, or whether to only operate it with the assistance of another experienced worker. The worker might account for the distance to keep from the machine during its operation, and other factors such as what is a safe or unsafe location to be in during machine operation. Other considerations include what operation procedures are acceptable or unacceptable. However, due to a number of factors, worker self-assessment of risk has its limitations and often is not a sufficient preventer or deterrent of a workplace accident that could lead to injury.